


miles to go

by cazei



Series: dcu by cazei [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Black Eye, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruises, But No Actual Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/F, F/M, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Dick Grayson/Wally West, Robin Reveal, Secret Identity, The Media Just Thinks So, Wally West is Alive, jim gordon knows EVERYTHING and we dont question why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazei/pseuds/cazei
Summary: “but i have promises to keep, and miles to go until i sleep”robert frost-“What the fuck?!” Wally, the first one down says.At the bottom, in the middle of the large cavern, stands Richard Grayson, wieling a mask and a familiar dark cape.“I’m Robin,” Richard says. The bruise under his eye shines, but the look in them is brighter.-OR, a Robin-Identity reveal, but a lot of shit happens before he can do it on his own terms. Taken place sometime in Season One.





	miles to go

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: descriptions on child abuse and stuff and what this is about, with as little spoilers as possible, in end note, bc this may be triggering to some people  
> stay safe <3
> 
> i just started young justice. i think im on ep 9 on s1, so this may be WAY off characterization. i just had this idea, reading a couple robin identiy reveal fics, and i had had had to write it. 
> 
> comment and read end notes for a part two!

It ends like this:

Richard Grayson storms across the room, past Bruce Wayne and the butler. He comes to a screeching stop at one end of the room, and slams his hand on the old grandfather clock, turning the hands to a certain position. The door swings open, not to show the innards of a clock, but a dark drop, with two poles running well below the house.

 

Without looking back, he wraps his legs around one of the poles and slides down. After a nod from Alfred, the rest of them follow.

 

“What the _fuck_?!” Wally, the first one down says.

 

At the bottom, in the middle of the large cavern, stands Richard Grayson, wieling a mask and a familiar dark cape.

 

“ _I’m Robin_ ,” Richard says. The bruise under his eye shines, but the look in them is brighter.

 

But it starts like this:

Killer Frost, Dr. Freeze, and Captain Cold stand in a half circle in front of Happy Harbor Bank.

 

“Why must it always be always them?” Kaldur asks, shaking his head at the news feed. Wally, M’gann, Superboy, and Artemis continue suiting up, while Robin (who always has his mask and cloak on around them) leans over Kaldur’s shoulder and watches the footage.

 

“What’d’ya mean?” Wally says, speed slurring his words.

 

“Remember the first day? When we started the team?” Robin asks, and the founding members nod. “They were the last people we fought with our old mentors.”

 

Artemis grins. “Maybe they’re back for more; let’s not disappoint. Is everyone ready?”

 

* * *

 

The fight is easy. The ice villains seem to have no plan, and must be robbing banks for the fun of it.

 

They all get a few blocks of ice to the face, but ten minutes later, they have no injuries and they’ve brought Captain Cold down.

 

None of the villains blows seem to hit until Mr. Freeze uses his freeze gun to solidify the water from a fire hydrant, which was spraying everywhere, and creates a massive ice sculpture of water. The last droplets freeze with a satisfyingly crisp click.

 

‘ _Well, shit_ ,’ Robin mutters into the mindlink, glancing at the too-tall sculpture. It towers on eighty feet tall, and Robin knows that it would be taller if Dr. Freeze had waited only a few seconds.

 

Kaldur responds without pausing his punches. ‘ _What is it, Robin_?’

 

Dick doesn’t respond, so Kaldur turns. Just in time to see the massive tower of ice waver slightly in the wind. It tilts a few more degrees.

 

“Everyone, move!” Robin screams out loud, forgetting the mindlink.

 

M’gann and Superboy quickly take to the sky in an effort to avoid the debris from the soon-to-be crash. While Robin does a back handspring to avoid the ice, Wally super speeds out of the way, grabbing Kaldur as he does. Artemis, having been fighting from a distance, keeps shooting arrows and projectiles at the remaining villains.

 

‘ _Anyone hurt_?’ Kaldur asks them, and no one responds. There’s a pause in the skuffle. ‘ _Keep fighting_.’

 

Robin moves to get up from where he landed in the dirt, and a smile sets on his face. Time for round two.

 

The second he gets up, however, Killer Frost is towering over him. Before anyone can blink, Frost throws his arm back and punches Robin across the jaw. The thirteen year old falls, reeling from the punch, and lands near the fallen ice a few feet away.

 

‘ _Robin_!’ Kaldur shouts in their head.

 

M’gann joins him. ‘ _Wally, hurry_!’

 

Before Killer Frost can throw another punch, Wally speeds over and scoops Robin into his arms.

 

“Put me down, Kid,” Robin protests. “I’m fine!”

 

Kid argues, “You just flew across the street!”, but sets him down anyway. “You good?”

 

Robin rubs his cheekbone. “It’s gonna be one hell of a bruise.”

 

There’s a pause before Robin continues.

 

“Oh, he’s gonna kill me.”

 

Superboy says into their heads, ‘ _Killer Frost is down_.’

 

‘ _Nice work_ ,’ Kaldur responds. ‘ _Almost done with Dr. Freeze, as well_.’

 

Wally frowns. “Who’s gonna kill you?”

 

Robin just tilts his head to his feet and doesn’t respond. To further act like a child, he kicks a pebble angrily towards where Captain Cold’s head rests on the cracked pavement.

 

Breaking up their conversation further, Artemis laughs in Wally’s head.

 

‘ _Boom. Got him_.’

 

“Let’s get these guys to custody and head home,” Wally says, his mind changing course.

 

* * *

  

_One Hour Later_

_Mount Justice_

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Shrek_ , or I’m leaving,” Wally says. Artemis picks up her bow and nocks an arrow.

 

“I’m not watching _Shrek_ , West,” She argues back.

 

Wally shrugs his shoulders, and his red hair flops to the side. “Then _perish_.”

 

“I do not understand,” M’gann questions. “What is wrong with _Shrek_?”

 

“Oh, we are totally watching it,” Wally says, popping the CD into the slot under the television where they usually have video conferences with the Justice League. Today is an exception.

 

Everyone is lounging on the couches; everyone, except for the second youngest member of the team, the first being Superboy. He has his suit off, but the sunglasses are back on his face. So

far, no bruise, other than the reddish coloring peeking from under the glass of the left eye.

 

“Where’re you off too?” Wally asks, trying to slyly put his arm around Artemis. She elbows him in the stomach before he has time to move. Classic.

 

“Br - Batman. Batman needs me in Gotham. For patrol,” Robin says, almost as if he forgot his mentors name. Wally laughs; maybe Rob does have a concussion. They probably should’ve sent him to medical with an adult who knows what they are doing, he realizes in hindsight.

 

Artemis takes Wally’s focus on Robin as a distraction, and uses it to steal the remote and elbow him in the face at the same time. Wally glares at Robin as a result, as if it was his fault. “What? And miss all of this fun?”

 

Rob winks. “That’s the plan.”

 

The TV suddenly blares static, and all of them jump and whirl to look at the screen. Robin is gone before Wally turns back around.

 

* * *

 

It’s over an hour and a half later when they finish _Shrek_.

 

(Artemis let Wally win, but he likes to think he earned it.)

 

“That was… Something,” Kaldur says, hesitating.

 

“It was amazing!” M’gann says, in her usual excitable manor. “Oh, I love Earth culture! Let’s watch it again!”

  

No one disagrees in time, and M’gann uses her telepathy to grab the remote. She searches for the menu button, and Superboy just looks as monotone as ever.

 

Wally and Artemis share a look.

 

“What did you just start?” Artemis basically growls at him.

 

He throws his hands up. “Hey, you let me play it! This is on you!”

 

Crock looks as if she’s about to pull a Killer Frost and punch him in the face, but before they can, the TV blares to life again.

 

From on screen, the report’s voice drones.

 

_“The latest Gotham Children's Hospital Gala, held by Bruce Wayne, is in full swing tonight! The best of the best are here, and we at Channel 9 News have the exclusive! Let’s see who we can find!”_

 

“Wrong button,” M’gann mutters.

 

“Wait,” Wally says. “Leave it on. The dude -- Bruce Wayne -- is a major contributor to the Justice League. I had to have dinner with the dude once, when he was meeting with my Uncle Barry

about it.”

 

Artemis says, “Do you realize that none of them were raised in or near Gotham? They have no idea who Wayne is. Also, how the hell are we getting Gotham TV here?”

 

Kaldur shrugs. “It’s Mount Justice. We could get news from Atlantis, if we so wished.”

 

He’s not wrong.

 

They settle into the couch once more, as Artemis and Wally are no longer actively trying to kill each other. For now. They watch as the interviewer hops from person to person, trying to get the latest gossip. As if it isn’t a charity gala.

 

“This is _boring_ ,” M’gann says. “Where is Bruce Wayne?”

 

Before anyone can answer, the news feed switches from B-Roll of the Gala to another interview. Outside of the main crowd, just past the doors of the gala, stands Richard Grayson and the interviewer, Haleema Whitley.

 

Haleema is in a black dress, with a fitted top but with a flare that starts at her waist. A white and black floral design patterns the fabric from this point.

 

Next to her, Richard Grayson is wearing a plain, textured suit jacket, with matching navy blue pants. Underneath, a button-up white shirt show. It’s simple, but any one can see that the dark blue of the suit matches Bruce Wayne’s tie and pocket square, as well as Richard’s eyes fairly well. It’s a symbol. His hair is slicked back, but it curls around his ears. Without the usual black mop adorning his forehead, though, a there is the faint shadow of coloring under his left eye.

 

“Welcome back to Channel 9, Gotham! Here we have Richard Grayson -- yes, you heard me right, I am standing next to the ward of Bruce Wayne,” Haleema says, in a genuine excited voice.

 

“Hello, Haleema,” Richard says. He smiles politely. It’s clearly a Wayne smile.

 

* * *

 

“Oh,” M’gann interrupts. “This Bruce -- he has a son?”

 

Wally shrugs. “I guess the kid, Richard, is just his ward. It’s been, like, four or five years though.”

 

M’gann nods excitedly. “I am so pap cultured!” She exclaims with glee.

 

“ _Pop_?” Artemis tries to correct.

 

“I would love some, Artemis, thank you,” M’gann says. “Cola, please!”

 

Artemis pretends to shoot herself with her hand. Wally just bends over, laughing so hard his face is probably redder than his uncles suit.

 

* * *

 

“So, Richard,” Haleema starts. She doesn’t get far.

 

“Please, call me Dick. Funny, I know, but it’s what I prefer to go by,” Dick interrupts.

 

“Alright, Dick. How are you enjoying the Gala so far?”

 

Dick smiles, and it looks real. Real enough. “It’s really great! All of the children at Gotham Hospital are going to be blown away by the contributors generosity. This Gala has been a long time coming, but it’s worth it.”

 

“Have you been involved with the planning?” Haleema asks kindly.

 

Dick nods, and his arm brushes his cheek as he runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah, a bit. It’s really cool to see how the preparation turns into reality. I got to miss school yesterday _and_ today to help set up!”

 

Haleema laughs, in that _i’m totally interested in what you’re talking about, also where’s the scoop that’s gonna pay my bills for the month_? way. She notices tanned coloring on the sleeve of the arm that just went through his hair. Haleema sits up, but doesn’t comment.

 

After a few of the more boring questions are asked, Haleema seems to know where she wants the interview to go.

 

“So, I see you’ve tried your hand at makeup. Did one of your father’s lovers help you with it?”

 

Well, here goes; _damn, these interviewers will make up anything for the scoop_. Richard turns red.

 

“I’m sorry?” He tries. Whatever Haleema is implying, he doesn’t seem to register.

 

“Your face,” She says with a motion. “I see you’ve got a bit of concealer around a bruise on your eye. It got wiped on your sleeve.”

 

The mood of the interview changes from casual to defensive in a second.

 

Richard gives her a blank, poker look. He speaks half a second too late, “Oh, this?” He wipes at it with his sleeve. “I got into a bit of a tumble at school today, you know how it is. The school has taken care of it, though, so I didn’t want to draw attention to it.”

 

She changes her approach. “Do you get bullied a lot at school then? I’m sure your story can help some kids in our audience.”

 

* * *

 

“Yeah,” Wally mutters. “Help the kids, right. Not your bank account.”

 

“Are interviews in Gotham always this hostile?” Superboy asks.

 

Artemis and Wally answer at the same time. “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, not a lot. I guess even once is too much, though,” Richard says. He looks as calm as before, but something has shifted.

 

Haleema clears her throat. “Once _is_ too much, Dick. Now, I think I just have one final question, then we can rejoin the party.”

 

Richard Grayson looks relieved. “Sure!”

 

“If you missed school to help set up the Gala, what really happened to your eye?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Shit,” Artemis mutters. “She’s good.”

 

Kaldur just sits back in his chair. “What is she trying to get at?”

 

Wally just looks discontent, and a frown lines his forehead.

 

* * *

 

This time, his composure is less like steel, and more like bended plastic. It’s mostly there, but he can literally feel sweat bead on his forehead.

 

“Uh -- Say again?” Richard says, trying to do something, anything to stall.

 

Haleema raises an eyebrow. “You said you got your eye hurt in a tumble at school today, but you also said you missed the past two days in order to set up the Gala. I have several sources confirming, with authority that you were, in fact, absent from the past two days at Gotham Academy. So then what happened to your eye?”

 

Dick opens his mouth. Shuts it. Opens it again. “Oh -- I must have misspoke.”

 

Haleema does not look convinced. “Misspoke?”

 

Before Richard can speak again, the sound of people clicking their silverware on glasses catches their attention.

 

“If you’ll excuse me; it’s time for Bruce’s speech,” Richard says. He quickly shakes Haleema’s hand before darting off.

 

Haleema smiles thinly, but also warily. What has she just uncovered?

 

Nethertheless, she turns to the camera.

 

“You heard it here first, folks. Richard Grayson, ward and heir to Wayne Technologies, with an unexplainable -- or maybe just unexplained -- black eye. I’m Haleema Whitley, and Channel 9 News will be back after this break.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh, this can’t be good,” Artemis mutters. “Here’s to another Gotham gossip shitstorm!”

 

Wally rolls his eyes. “Is it really gossip if it's directly from the source?”

 

She shrugs. “Anyways, this is all we’re gonna hear about for the next year.”

 

* * *

 

_13 Hours Later_

_Mount Justice_

 

* * *

 

 

Artemis wasn’t wrong. The entire team sits, funnily enough in the same seats as last night, and watches the news. They’re waiting for a job to do, but Batman isn’t answering Wally’s calls for a mission. He isn’t answering anyone’s calls.

 

In fact, when they question Robin about it, he simply shrugs. After him leaving early last night, he showed up early this morning to regain the lost team bonding time, as everyone else had spent the night at Mount Justice.

 

“This show is so boring,” Wally complains.

 

“It’s _Cosmos_ ,” Kaldur argues.

 

“It’s _boring_ ,” Wally retaliates.

 

“Fine,” M’gann says chirpily, once again with the remote. “Let us check on the, as Wally called, tea from last night.”

 

Gotham News Network blares now, and GNN is loving the latest Gothamite Scandal.

 

“ _All I’m saying, Suarez, is it’s not out of the realm of possibility. Not many people know what’s going on inside the Wayne house. Bruce Wayne is a loner - he may have a reputation, but you can’t deny that he’s a loner. Child abuse is more common than you’d think_ ,” The newscaster snaps at her partner.

 

Robin scoffs suddenly.

 

“Woah,” Wally says. “Is this about that whole Grayson thing?”

 

Artemis rolls her eyes. “No, it’s about the other child of Bruce Wayne, who showed up on live TV last night with a black eye.”

 

“Shut it,” Wally says, snapping his teeth. “I was just wondering how it spread so fast. I mean, a bruise is one thing, but jumping straight to abuse?”

 

“They’re right, though,” Artemis says. “It’s a lot more common than you’d think, after neglect, physical abuse is the most common. And, come on, Bruce Wayne? He lost his parents at a young age, and lived alone until, like, five years ago. That kind of trauma has to do something bad to a person.”

 

The air is tense. Robin shrugs down in his seat. He can feel the heat radiating off of him in waves - embarrassment, guilt. Fear.

 

Kaldur frowns. “It is _normal_ for humans to hurt their own _children_?”

 

M’gann and Superboy look as if they want to ask the three humans in the room the same thing.

 

“Well, _no_ ,” Wally says. “In this case though, it just makes sense because of who Bruce is.”

 

As the room quiets, the reporters voice fills the room. “ _Approximately seven out of every thousand thirteen year olds in America are victims of Child Abuse. Could Richard Grayson be one of them_?

 

Robin grabs the remote, as the reporter delves into more statistics, and he flips the channel. It takes a few clicks to find a channel not talking about what has been dubbed the Grayson-Wayne Scandal and he releases a large exhale.

 

_It’s gonna be a long fucking day._

 

* * *

 

 

Later that afternoon, when it's just Wally, Kaldur, Superboy, and M’gann in Mount Justice, the news channels start to blare a consisting message:

 

_Bruce Wayne is holding a press conference in thirty minutes._

 

Artemis was on her way from an Gotham Academy Archery practice, so she could see it in time, but Robin said he would seem them tomorrow as he and Batman has yet another Joker case in Gotham. Wally will take notes to fill him in. He seemed uncomfortable talking about it yesterday, but Wally knows he hates abusers just as much as the rest of them.

 

“This better be good,” Wally glares. He hates following gossip, but he saw the original tape as it was live. He knows what a bruise from a punch looks like, and Richard had just that. All pieces connecting, it was a very awful puzzle. And Wally West did not appreciate child abusers.

 

In fact, he was half a second away from summoning his uncle, and the rest of the Justice League on Bruce Wayne’s ass. Richard was just two years younger than them! If Bruce really was hitting him, that meant that he deserved Superman, Flash, Batman, and Wonder Woman knocking on his door.

 

Just before the press conference airs, he can see M’gann making cookies. Superboy is already sitting next to Kaldur on the larger couch, and they have a plate of chocolate chips to themself.

 

She sees him looking at her.

 

“You seem stressed,” She informs him. “So, I’m making your favorite kind. Peanut butter chocolate!”

 

Wally grins. “You’re the _best_ , beautiful.”

 

She rolls her eyes. “I understand that the news is not pleasant, but you see more bothered than Artemis. Why is that, Wally?”

 

He shrugs. “I had dinner with him. It was two years ago; that meant Richard was, what, _eleven_? God, what if I sat across from a man who was hitting his eleven year old and I didn’t know it or try to stop it.”

 

M’gann looks at him for a moment. “That’s silly. You couldn’t have known. Richard has been at Wayne Manor for, what, five years? If you didn’t know after one night, that’s nothing. A lot of people should be feeling guilty, and you are not one of them.”

 

Artemis enters the cavern just then, so Wally West smiles sadly to M’gann to finish their conversation. “I guess you’re right. C’mon, Meg, Arty, it’s about to start.”

 

* * *

  

The dozens of camera flash brightly in the Billionaires face. He is at the podium, at the steps to the headquarters of Wayne Tech. Close behind him, are Alfred Pennyworth and Richard Grayson. Richard has no make up covering his face, this time, and wears the same colors as the other two once more.

 

“First of all, I want to thank those who gathered here today to hear me out,” Bruce says. “I do not blame you for being angry; I would be with you, had I not be in the position I am in. I am sorry I could not hold this conference sooner, but we had to explain the situation to a hoard of CPS agents and police officers. Honestly, I’m thankful that GCPD took the situation so seriously and reacting quickly.

 

“I want to start by introducing my son, Richard Grayson. Me telling the story would be one thing, but I want to give him a chance to speak about the event. After him, I will have Jim Gordon, Gotham City Commissioner answer questions and confirm any loose ends. Again, I want to apologize deeply for any stress and fear I may have caused with my silence. Dick will explain why.”

 

Bruce steps back, and the reporters scream as Richard steps to the microphones. “Uh, _hi_!”

 

He sounds so nervous and excited - he sounds more his age than he did on the news last night.

 

“Sorry, I’ve never done one of these before. So, uh, I take it everyone has seen the clip already -- I assume you all have. It went viral very quickly. Well, we didn’t have the time to stop it before it spiraled into the mess it is now.

 

“Here’s how it all started. Two days ago, while I was with Bruce at Gotham Hospital meeting the kids and preparing for the Gala, I went outside to greet another contributor.”

 

He looks down at the podium. “And, instead of finding the contributor, I was kidnapped at gunpoint.”

 

A gasp ripples from the crowd.

 

“They called Bruce from my phone an hour later, and the - the rule was, if Bruce didn’t tell the news or the police, they wouldn't hurt me. So, he didn’t. For the most part, they kept their word, but I got a bit snappy at one point, so one of them hit me.” He rolls his eyes. “That _sucked_.”

 

He runs a hand through his hair as if he was stressed. “But Bruce found a loophole and contacted the Justice League, who sent one of their subdivisions to get me. They got me out, and caught most of the guys, but one of them escaped, so we didn’t want to tell you guys, the media about it; just so he wouldn’t know how close we were to catching him. Oh! And as soon as I got out, Bruce called Mr. Gordon. And, about an hour ago, the Gotham City Police Department got the last guy, so we were given the all-clear to tell Gotham what really happened.”

 

As soon as he stops to take a breather, the crowd erupts with questions.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Dick says, and the crowd stills. “I guess I should thank you guys. It may have been mostly rumor, but if that really was the situation, you would’ve saved me. Even though it wasn’t true, I hope Gotham continues to take top priority on child abuse cases; I can’t imagine what living in that situation would be like, and no one ever should have to. Uh, thank you. Here’s Commissioner Jim Gordon.”

 

* * *

 

Wally lets out a sigh of relief.

 

“That’s as solid of an alibi you’re going to get,” Artemis says. She puts a piece of chewing gum in her mouth.

 

Even Superboy’s monotonous expression is gone, replaced with a happy smirk. _Mark today on the calendar, boys_.

 

* * *

  

Commissioner Gordon answers a few questions, confirming that Bruce contacted him as soon as Dick was returned home. He also tells about how Dick’s description helped them catch the last kidnapper.

 

Then, it’s time for questions.

 

“Who helped rescue Richard from the kidnappers?” A male reporter asks.

 

Gordon nods. “Good question. I can’t release too much information about the team, but it did involve Aqualad and Kid Flash.”

 

From behind him, Richard Grayson scratched his neck, and Bruce looks more constipated than usual.

 

* * *

  

“ _What. The. Fuck_ ,” Wally goes.

 

Artemis frowns. “Did you really? Without the rest of us?”

 

Kaldur shakes his head. “No. No, we did not. This is unusual.”

 

Wally shakes his head. “No, it just means that Bruce Wayne is using us as an excuse. He’s using his connections with the League to excuse it. I bet he _is_ abusing Grayson!”

 

M’gann says quietly, “Not only that, but he used us to pretend he did not. That is sick.”

 

Wally sighs. “Suit up. We’re going to Gotham.”

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, the team had not qualms about suiting up, getting on the bio-ship, and flying a half hour to Gotham at twelve in the afternoon. Wally knows he’s found his people.

 

“We’re ten minutes away,” M’gann says. “GNN reports that the conference ended forty minutes ago, and everyone has dispersed. Bruce is most likely at the manor.”

 

“Then,” Kaldur says, “that’s where we go.”

 

“Has anyone contacted Robin? We should have him meet us there,” Wally suggests.

 

Superboy shrugs. “He took the day off. We can catch him up later.”

 

Less than ten minutes later, M’gann lands the bio-ship less than a mile outside of  Wayne  Manor. They’re less than a quarter mile from the gate, but if they want to get as close as possible, they have a better chance walking to the front.

 

The walk is somber, and Kid Flash vaguely realizes that he’s about to pound on a multi-billionaires door and ask why he hits his son. What is his life?

 

They reach the gate in no time, and the manor looms in the distance. Kaldur spots several security systems, so Kid Flash decides to test his luck. He goes straight to the side of the gate, right near the buzzer, and sticks his thumb in it and leans close to the microphone above.

 

“Hey, this is Kid Flash. Anyone home?”

 

There’s a long pause.

 

Artemis laughs, “Did you actually think -- ”

 

“Master Flash, what may I assist you with?” An amused, yet proper voice asks from the speaker below the microphone.

 

They can all hear the security cameras adjusting onto them, and the man must know they’re the real deal.

 

“We need to speak to Bruce Wayne. It’s urgent.”

 

Another pause. There’s possibly a sigh, too, but that could just be Wally’s stomach. Shit, he’s hungry.

 

The gates swing open. “Come in, and do stick to the path. The lawn is freshly mowed.”

 

Wally smirks. “This was almost too easy.”

 

* * *

 

The group assembles hastily on the doorstep. They fit fine, it is a massive porch, but it is suddenly awkward.

 

“What’s the plan?” Wally asks. Unfortunately, they already knocked, and before anyone can tell him, the large door swings open.

 

A lean man with a thin mustache and balding head stands in its way. “Good afternoon, my name is Alfred Pennyworth. I am the Wayne’s butler. Come in.”

 

They shuffle in, still standing shoulder to shoulder in the largest foyer in Gotham. The floor is white marble, and the walls are lined with drapes and paintings. Best of all, two grand staircases sit parallel at the front. They look to go up several floors.

 

“How can I help you?” Says the British may.

 

Wally tries to smile. He suddenly doesn’t remember why he’s here, and this may be a very, very bad idea.

 

Then, there’s a noise from the first set of stairs, coming from the railing overlooking the foyer. A skinny teen appears, and his black hair flops over his face as he peers down at them.

 

“Ah, Master Dick,” the butler starts. He’s too late. The thirteen year old pivots on his foot and begins to walk away. “Master Richard.”

 

Dick stops. He turns slowly and waves. “Oh, hey, Alfie! Didn’t, uh, see you there.”

 

“It appears we have guests. Won’t you come here and keep them company while I fetch Master Bruce?”

 

Dick walks down the stairs, head down, looking defeated. “Sure. Anything for you, Alfie.”

 

As soon as the confirmation is said, Alfred stalks down the hallway in search of the other Wayne.

 

“So,” Dick says. He looks at all of them, before glancing back at a painting. “What’s up?”

 

At least Richard find his words awkward enough to cringe at, as Wally has no idea what to do. Grab the kid and run? Is that legal? How can he get away with it? Where is his uncle when you need him to help plan a crime!

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Richard,” Artemis says. “Though, apparently we’ve met before.”

 

Richard doesn’t change his facial expression. It’s like he didn’t hear a word she said.

  

Footsteps appear back, and Bruce Wayne trails behind the butler in jeans and a black cotton shirt.

 

Richard’s gaze doesn’t move from a grandfather clock in the sitting room to the right.

 

As soon as Alfred and Bruce reach the timid group and stop walking, Richard takes that as his que to leave. However, and without lifting his eyes from the rag tag group, Bruce stops his son by putting an arm on his shoulder as he passes by. Wally grimaces.

 

“I told you this would happen. This is all you,” Dick says. The voice is somewhat familiar. “I did my part. Tag, you’re it.”

 

Bruce rolls his eyes. He looks Wally in the eye. “You’re concern in flattering, if not expected. However, it is entirely unnecessary.”

 

“Like hell,” Artemis scowls. “First, you cover it up! Then, you try to use our names as an alibi!”

 

“It is unacceptable! No one should injure or threaten their children!” Kaldur argues.

 

“Yeah!” Wally says. “Look, dude, we’ve never met before, but that’s no excuse. I don’t care how rich you are; what you’re doing is wrong!”

 

Richard rolls his eyes. “It really is. He’s awful; scariest man in Gotham.”

 

Bruce turns to his son. “Now you want to play?”

 

A smile from Dick. He turns to the group. “You were right. This is his fault.”

 

He points to his eye.

 

Before the group has enough time to regroup and explode, Alfred sighs. “Master Dick, enough with the theatrics. You have permission, use it.”

 

Artemis frowns. “What the hell is going on?”

 

Richard Grayson grins and storms across the room, past Bruce Wayne and the butler. He comes to a screeching stop at one end of the room, and slams his hand on the old grandfather clock, turning the hands to a certain position. The door swings open, not to show the innards of a clock, but a dark drop, with two poles running well below the house.

 

Wally feels his heart drop. This is it, this is the day he dies.

 

Without looking back at the group, Richard wraps his legs around one of the poles and slides down. After a short nod from Alfred and a sigh from Bruce, the rest of them follow.

 

“What the fuck?!” Wally, the first one down says.

 

At the bottom, in the middle of the large cavern, stands Richard Grayson, wieling a mask and a familiar dark cape.

 

“I’m Robin,” Richard says. The bruise under his eye shines, but the look in them is brighter.

 

“Fuck you!” Wally says. "I was so  _worried, man_."

 

M’gann laughs. “This is the tea! Oh! _I am so cultured_!”

**Author's Note:**

> basically spoilers:  
> dick gets hurt during a fight, and the media goes wild when they see him next and assume bruce is abusing him.  
> bruce is not.  
> but i do mention child abuse a lot in this, or suspected, so be warned. 
> 
> (1-800) 422-4453 that is is usa national child abuse hotline. please, call if you need to. 
> 
> -
> 
> tumblr: [@cazei ](https://cazei.tumblr.com/)message me!
> 
> can you tell i got more tired as i kept writing. this is the longest fic ive ever written.
> 
>  
> 
> **yo i jsut had an idea. comment if you want a part two of the same story, but bruce or dicks pov. like. cps agents telling him he may lose his kid, and dick being questioned by like eighty cops.**


End file.
